ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
ANIMATION "CARDCAPTOR SAKURA" ILLUSTRATION COLLECTION: Cheerio! 2
'ANIMATION "CARDCAPTOR SAKURA" ILLUSTRATION COLLECTION: Cheerio! 2 ' (アニメーション カードキャプターさくらイラストコレクション チェリオ! 2) is the second in the series of the Cheerio! line of artbooks compiling art and pictures from the Cardcaptor Sakura Anime TV series. It was released on April 24, 2000. It was later released on December 22nd, 2017 as a set of with volume 1 and volume 3. The book contains 84 pages of color illustrations from the animated TV series of Cardcaptor Sakura and the first movie. There is also a section containing data about the pictures and interviews with the production staff. It also comes with a mini poster. Gallery Artwork= Cheerio V2 PG01.jpg Cheerio V2 PG02.jpg Cheerio V2 PG03.jpg Cheerio V2 PG04.jpg Cheerio V2 PG05.jpg Cheerio V2 PG06.jpg Cheerio V2 PG07.jpg Cheerio V2 PG08.jpg Cheerio V2 PG09.jpg Cheerio V2 PG10.jpg Cheerio V2 PG11.jpg Cheerio V2 PG12.jpg Cheerio V2 PG13.jpg Cheerio V2 PG14.jpg Cheerio V2 PG15.jpg Cheerio V2 PG16.jpg Cheerio V2 PG17.jpg Cheerio V2 PG18.jpg Cheerio V2 PG19.jpg Cheerio V2 PG20.jpg Cheerio V2 PG21.jpg|Cards present: The Mist, The Jump, The Erase, The Freeze, The Float, The Fly, The Power, The Storm, The Maze, The Windy, The Wood, The Watery, The Sweet, The Big, The Dash, The Firey, The Fight, The Glow, The Shot, The Change, The Rain, The Sleep, The Create, The Create, The Return, The Move, The Little, The Flower and The Thunder. Cheerio V2 PG22.jpg Cheerio V2 PG23.jpg Cheerio V2 PG24.jpg Cheerio V2 PG25.jpg Cheerio V2 PG26.jpg Cheerio V2 PG27.jpg Cheerio V2 PG28.jpg Cheerio V2 PG29.jpg Cheerio V2 PG30.jpg Cheerio V2 PG31.jpg Cheerio V2 PG32.jpg Cheerio V2 PG33.jpg Cheerio V2 PG34.jpg Cheerio V2 PG35.jpg Cheerio V2 PG36.jpg Cheerio V2 PG37.jpg Cheerio V2 PG38.jpg Cheerio V2 PG39.jpg Cheerio V2 PG40.jpg Cheerio V2 PG41.jpg Cheerio V2 PG42.jpg Cheerio V2 PG43.jpg Cheerio V2 PG44.jpg Cheerio V2 PG45.jpg Cheerio V2 PG46.jpg Cheerio V2 PG47.jpg Cheerio V2 PG49.jpg Cheerio V2 PG50.jpg Cheerio V2 PG51.jpg Cheerio V2 PG52.jpg Cheerio V2 PG53.jpg Cheerio V2 PG54.jpg Cheerio V2 PG55.jpg Cheerio V2 PG56.jpg Cheerio V2 PG57.jpg Cheerio V2 PG58.jpg Cheerio V2 PG59.jpg Cheerio V2 PG60.jpg Cheerio V2 PG61.jpg Cheerio V2 PG62.jpg Cheerio V2 PG63.jpg Cheerio V2 PG64.jpg Cheerio V2 PG65.jpg Cheerio V2 PG66.jpg Cheerio V2 PG67.jpg Cheerio V2 PG68.jpg Cheerio V2 PG69.jpg Cheerio V2 PG70.jpg Cheerio V2 PG71.jpg Cheerio V2 PG72.jpg Cheerio V2 PG73.jpg Cheerio V2 PG74.jpg Cheerio V2 PG75.jpg Cheerio V2 PG76.jpg Cheerio V2 PG77.jpg Cheerio V2 PG78.jpg Cheerio V2 PG79.jpg Cheerio V2 PG80.jpg Cheerio V2 PG81.jpg Cheerio V2 PG82.jpg Cheerio V2 PG83.jpg Cheerio V2 PG84.jpg Cheerio V2 PG85.jpg Cheerio V2 PG86.jpg |-|Explanatory Note= Cheerio! 2 078.jpg Cheerio! 2 079.jpg Cheerio! 2 080.jpg Cheerio! 2 081.jpg Cheerio! 2 082.jpg Cheerio! 2 083.jpg Cheerio! 2 084.jpg Cheerio! 2 085.jpg Cheerio! 2 086.jpg Cheerio! 2 087.jpg Cheerio! 2 088.jpg Cheerio! 2 089.jpg |-|Staff Interview= Cheerio! 2 090.jpg Cheerio! 2 091.jpg Cheerio! 2 092.jpg Cheerio! 2 093.jpg Cheerio! 2 094.jpg Cheerio! 2 095.jpg Cheerio! 2 096.jpg |-|Extras= Cheerio! 2 002.jpg|Inside cover Cheerio! 2 004.jpg|Title page Cheerio! 2 005.jpg|Catalog Cheerio! 2 048.jpg|Bastard Title Cheerio! 2 097.jpg|Credits Cheerio! 2 098.jpg|Back Cover Cheerio! 2 099.jpg|Spine Category:Artbooks